Rava
'''Rava '''are a naturaly intelligent warrior race who were once conflicted in a war before the start of Dragon Ball OS. They played a big role in the Space Saga and in the movie. Name The name of the Rava race is actually not a pun at all. It was actually a race based on a Dragon Ball rp Matrixpretty had participated in. The names (Manchester and Dover) of the Ravas are a pun on the cities and towns in the United Kingdom. History Origins The Rava's were an intelligent race, who have been like that since. They haved helped other planets and escorting prisoners from their race to their allies planets. As they were settling on their planet, they had met a small group of Jujuians who had escaped their civil war. They had let the Jujuians stay, but what happened is that they kept causing trouble and Planet YOLN was infested with Karckens and Slimons, so they had to kill the Jujuians in secret. Saiyan Alliance Around the time of Age 715, the Saiyans had noticed Planet YOLN was really close to them, so they decided to head over to the planet. The Ravas and the Saiyans had noticed their similarites and their will for fighting, so that they put an alliance formed by them. Within the alliance, the Ravas had tournaments every time to test which race was better. War with the Jujuians At the time of Age 720, the chaotic war of the Jujuians against the Ravas had broke out, due to Jujuians learning of their killings against their race. As this happed, the Jujuians, were winning the war at the time by sending Karckens and Slimons to destroy them. The Ravas being intelligent as they are, they took some supplies from the fallen Jujuians. When the war was getting worse, the Ravas played their tump card, which was sending retreating Saiyans to help them end the war. Also, the Saiyans went Great Ape to counter attack the Karckens and Slimons, while the Ravas cleared the Jujuian invaders. After, the Jujuians had retreated from war and surrendered. Physiology Appearance Ravas have a similar appearance to Saiyans, as both races have tails, but the Rava tail is red, while the Saiyan tails are brown and black, with muscular builds. They are noticable by their black and blonde hair(which makes them unseable in crowds full of Saiyans. However, unlike the Saiyans, Ravas have cat shapped eyes. The most distinctive feature for Ravas are their hair growth, as it grows to extraordinary length. Because of this, the Ravas have made salons to cut their hair. Tail Just like Saiyans, Ravas are born with tails, cat like appearance with red fur covered around it. Like cats, a Rava's tails are a weakness for them and is only for others who haven't trained it. Unlike Saiyans, when grabbed, it takes some of their power of and it causes them to shriek or be startled. These tails can be cut off, but when cut off, it will never regrow, unlike their hair. Personality Ravas seem to share the same personality as being really smart and powerful. They always tend to fight, but not for war, but just for recreational fun; using their intelligence as an advantage for their foes. It is stated that Ravas tend to be arrogant and seem to like it. Behind that arrogance, Ravas are really emotional and seem to be sympatheic to others. Strength Ravas posses an immense strength, which is equal to the Saiyans. They are easily capable of lifting things 10x their own weight. Their planets gravity being 14x than Earth's, allows them to develop further and become killing warriors. Ravas attain a massive level of ki from birth, allowing them to fly and us ki maniplulation easily. Speed A Rava's speed is uncomparable to one in Frieza's Race. Their reflex actions are really quick and tend to be agile. When a ki blast is fired at them, they seem to jump insanely high, thus dodging it with ease. Reproduction Just like humans, Ravas have the same sexual reproduction system, which allows them to interbred. Family Rava families are seen as different than other races. Children are taken to schools and work their to make technologoy to benefit the race. When they get older, they are taken out of the school and are either put in the army, or are given a job. Hybrid It is possible for Ravas to interbreed, but there are no Rava hybrids. Transformation Super Rava This transformation is the most powerful for a Rava. It increases, their strength and speed, but not their agility as they are extremely agile. Their hair starts to turn blue and eye colour becomes yellow. There is a second and third form respectively and is only for Full Ravas. Fighting Having a really strong feeling to fight, some Ravas will spend their spare time training and learning new techniques. Protection Ravas seem to wear their own armour and they also wear Jujuian armour. The battle armour they wear, have green shoulder pads, with a blue torso covering their entire body. Transportation After the Saiyan Alliance, the Ravas shared Space Pods with the Saiyans. Also, the Ravas had massive mass-produced ships for the army and started to send troops to other planets. List of Ravas *Manchester *Dover *Newcastle *York *London Category:Races Category:Species